


Desserts Before Dinner

by AngelFlower23



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Female Homosexuality, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 20:23:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14480505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelFlower23/pseuds/AngelFlower23
Summary: Bruce works hard and Superman pays him a visit at work to lighten him up.





	Desserts Before Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> So this is something I have been wanting to write for a while a much more detailed one shot of how Bruce and Clark relax Ive basically been wanting to write them actually doing the deed, I might write a sequel to this at another time I'm hoping to write a multi chapter story for them at a later time I'm just trying really hard to think of a good plot for it, it might have Lex Luthor and the Joker in it so I'm still thinking on this hard to see if I can do it justice for now little shots like this will do, I hope you all enjoy it and please remember  
> Comments and Kudos are Love (^_^)

It was a dark and stormy night, at Wayne Towers Bruce Wayne was still working late at night, Diana came and said she would be heading out for she had previous engagements. Wayne nodded and told her “Don't do anything I wouldn't do.” Diana laughed as she went on her way. Bruce had been working for weeks on end, they where trying to stop a company which waste would go in the water of Gotham polluting their streams and thus making good clean water harder and harder to find. He continued on writing the proposed latter to make them sell the company to him so he in this way could stop the pollutant all together. When he hit save to all his progress and caped flying man knocked on his office window.

Bruce turned and shook his head, he just went back to typing. “Hey you're leaving me out here to catch pneumonia” Bruce sighed and opened the window to let Superman in. “There we go Batty, hey so since you have been working so hard I was thinking of taking you out to dinner, what do you say.” He gave him his million watts smile. Bruce rubbed on his temple, “Look Superman I would love for nothing more than to go out on a date with you, but I have a lot of work to do, I can't just up and go.”

Superman smiled as he walked towards him he went behind Bruce chair and wrapped his strong arms around his shoulders from behind. “I think you can,” He whispered, “You can save this” He saved the document again, “And take it in the disc.” He pulled the disc out. “And come with me to dinner” He sucked softly on Bruce left ear. Bruce shivered and clutched his hands on the desk. “Clark if you don't stop I might have dessert here instead.” Superman smiled and kissed the side of his head, as he nuzzled his face on his hair. “I wouldn't mind a bit of fun before dinner, or afterwards which ever you prefer, either way I'm getting my cream filling tonight.” Bruce growled a small tent already starting, he swallowed and just took Superman by his cape and pinned him to his desk. “ I might want that dessert early. “He crashed his lips to Superman's as her ran his hand over his muscled body, Superman changed back to Clark as he was completely naked now, he started unbuttoning Bruce shirt, as they kissed hungrily and they started to explored the muscles rippling beneath their touches.

Bruce took off his belt and pants as Clark started to work on himself to keep things up, once Bruce had taken everything off, his solider was in salute form, Clark quickly started pumping him up and down in strong strokes, as Bruce took Clark's in his own hand mimicking what the other way doing they each continued on till they exploded on each other moaning and groaning then they licked every inch on them and sighed as they kissed once more tasting each other. 

“You know I can have Alfred make us dinner at home and we can and may continue this in a much more comfortable setting” Clark smiled “Yeah sure but tomorrow I will take you out on a proper date.”

“Sure cape boy” Bruce kissed him again and stood as he began dressing up, Clark changed back into Superman, took Bruce Bridal style and flew to Bruce Mansion to continue their exploration.

Mean while Diana and Louis where on a date at dinner, they thought they would see the other two but neither one showed up or rather they just never showed up.

“You know I'm beginning to think they like dessert more than the actual meal.” Louis said drinking from her white wine. “Yeah perhaps but don't worry love you'll get your own dessert soon.” Diana said with a smile as she ran her foot up Louis leg, Louis smile and said “ I look forward to it.”


End file.
